


Вверх по кроличьей норе

by Bad_Billy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy
Summary: Один вечер Дженсена Эклза





	Вверх по кроличьей норе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арту llarko на Spn Reverse Bang. [Пост на дайри](http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p217982290.htm)

Сидя на диване в гостиной, Дженсен внимательно рассматривал каминную полку, заставленную рамками с фотографиями и памятными безделушками, привезенными Джаредом из поездок. Джареду нравилось путешествовать и он обязательно привозил с собой кучу мелочей: магниты, открытки, миниатюрные фигурки — гондольер из Венеции, мим из Парижа, плюшевый мишка из Вены. Мишка был куплен в аэропорту, перед самым отъездом, оказалось, что времени на шоппинг не хватило, а Джареду очень хотелось привезти домой хоть что-то.

Каждое фото, каждая вещица, знакомые до мельчайших деталей, еще накануне казавшиеся хранителями их семьи, сейчас выглядели чужими и незнакомыми. Словно Дженсен пришел в чужой дом, сидел в чужой гостиной, рассматривал свидетельства чужой счастливой жизни. Странное оцепенение не проходило, в голове было пусто, ни единой мысли, ни одного воспоминания. Он понятия не имел, сколько уже так сидит, и не знал, что делать дальше в большом, пустом доме. Джаред должен был вернуться поздно вечером, а все, что Дженсен запланировал на сегодня, сейчас казалось ненужным и несущественным. Собственное тело ощущалось неуклюжим, невыносимо неповоротливым.

От навалившейся усталости немного кружилась голова, во рту было едко и солоно, как от крови, а в ушах неприятным шепотом звучал голос Моргана. Перед глазами то и дело всплывал чужой дешевый костюм и такой же галстук, седая борода, полицейский значок и благодушная улыбка. Дженсен остро чувствовал запах табака, хотя в доме никто никогда не курил. И знал, что скоро начнется приступ мигрени — подобные слуховые и обонятельные галлюцинации всегда случались перед самыми тяжелыми приступами. Ему не нужно было впускать Моргана в дом, не нужно было его слушать. И сейчас Дженсен казался себе большой рыбой, посаженной в слишком маленький аквариум — ни развернуться, ни пошевелиться, а стенки того и гляди схлопнутся, раздавят. Неотвратимость надвигающейся опасности не давала дышать.

Очнулся Дженсен от донесшегося с улицы звука остановившегося на подъездной дорожке авто. С трудом взяв в руки стоявшую на столике бутылку пива и сделав большой глоток, он мрачно подумал, что на сегодня с него визитов достаточно, решил не открывать и глянул на часы, показавшие почти шесть часов вечера.

Гость, однако, не стал утруждать себя звонком и вместо этого просто открыл дверь и вошел. То, что это Джаред, Дженсен понял еще до того, как услышал его голос. По звуку шагов и бряцанью ключей, упавших в миску на столике в холле. Он вздохнул и впервые с ухода Моргана смог сглотнуть застрявший в горле комок. Джаред вернулся, и от его возвращения сразу стало легче, нервное напряжение, от которого ломило в затылке, начало спадать. С Джаредом так было всегда, ему одним своим присутствием как-то удавалось держать Дженсена на плаву. Он был не только другом и мужем, но основой, краеугольным камнем всего существования Дженсена.

Джаред был солнцем его вселенной.

— Дженс, я дома!

Джаред стоял в дверном проеме и улыбался. Дженсен окинул его взглядом, тут же заметил пятно на рубашке и безошибочно понял, что осталось оно от кофе. Джареду, может, и было уже тридцать шесть, но координация у него так и осталась где-то на уровне пятилетки.

— Ты рано, — тихо произнес Дженсен и счастливо улыбнулся в ответ.

Зрение прояснилось, темные пятна, мелькавшие перед глазами весь день, пропали, и потревоженные кусочки пазла их жизни задвигались, сплетаясь в единое полотно.

— Закончили раньше, я не стал ждать, вызвал такси, и вот я здесь.

Привычным движением Джаред сбросил сумку на пол, в несколько шагов — ох уж эти его длинные ноги — подошел к Дженсену и наклонился для поцелуя.

— Я скучал, — поцелуй, — и надеюсь, — еще один, — ты тоже.

Поцелуи по возвращении — это был привычный их ритуал. Такой же, как не ложиться спать, поссорившись. Джаред не выносил долгого тягостного молчания. Когда он злился, то всегда старался уйти, если не из дома, так от Дженсена, хотя бы в другую комнату, если не было комнаты, так в противоположный угол, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, перекипеть, обуздать гнев. Успеть соскучиться, чтобы вернувшись быть в состоянии спокойно обсудить случившееся и помириться.

— Я приведу себя в порядок и сразу вернусь, а ты пока собирайся, — Джаред лукаво выгнул бровь и еще раз, уже напоследок, чмокнул Дженсена в нос. — Мы уезжаем.

— Куда?

Джаред, даже не обернувшись, игриво вильнул бедрами и направился к лестнице. Дженсен с усилием отвел глаза от высокой фигуры мужа и сглотнул. Ему хотелось забыть все, и Моргана, и его слова, вычеркнуть, сделать вид, что этого не было вовсе, что ничего не изменилось.

— Дженс, у нас кто-то был?

_…Детектив Морган, управление полиции Остина. Мы можем поговорить?.._

— Нет. С чего ты взял?

— В кухне две пустые чашки, — проорал Джаред уже из спальни.

Дженсен не стал отвечать. Знал, что сейчас Джаред пойдет в душ, а после уже забудет, о чем спрашивал. У него всегда, откуда бы он ни возвращался, было какое-то болезненное желание «смыть с себя все постороннее». Но на всякий случай Дженсен прошел в кухню, тщательно ополоснул оставшиеся с утреннего визита детектива Моргана чашки, насухо вытер и поставил в шкафчик. На секунду, глядя на изысканный фарфор — подарок матери на свадьбу — он испытал жгучее желание ударить кулаком в зияющее расставленной посудой нутро шкафа, смахнуть все на пол, чтобы разлетелось по полу, звеня и разламываясь на куски. Порыв был настолько сильным, что Дженсен практически увидел усеянную осколками кухню и собственную руку, на костяшках которой от удара остались бы тонкие, набухающие капельками крови порезы.

Минут через двадцать Джаред, замотав бедра полотенцем, уже спускался по лестнице. Войдя, он открыл было рот, но Дженсен его опередил:

— Пива?

_…Хотел бы я сказать, что предпочел бы что-нибудь покрепче… Сегодня мой последний день на службе. Я за все годы побывал в стольких домах, говорил со столькими людьми. И мне столько раз предлагали выпить, что… Первый раз я услышал это от одной женщины после того, как мы арестовали ее несовершеннолетнего сына за изнасилование и убийство. Она смотрела на нас и ей явно очень хотелось выпить, но почему-то она стеснялась делать это при нас… Он был ее сыном, ее милым мальчиком, который вдруг стал чудовищем. Но для нее тогда, в тот момент, именно мы доставляли ей самый большой дискомфорт. Потому что до нашего визита она не знала и не хотела знать, кто он на самом деле… А тут узнала, и первое, чего ей захотелось, это неразбавленного Джонни Уокера. Но я так ни разу и не согласился. Иногда я думаю, что, может, и стоило бы. Просто чтобы людям не было неловко. Когда перед вами сидит коп, а все, что вы знаете и любите, разлетается вдребезги, как будто весь мир вокруг рушится, и единственное, чего вам хочется, это забыть навсегда… Они смотрят, как будто просят притормозить, потому что для них слишком много всего, они не успевают справиться, надеть привычную маску, чтобы спрятаться за ней. Люди в такие моменты раскрываются до дна, показывают свою изнанку, и сразу видно, кто и что они в действительности…_

— Нет, позже. И я не шутил, мы скоро уезжаем, — улыбнулся Джаред, подошел ближе, совсем вплотную, чтобы чуть наклонившись провести носом вдоль щеки Дженсена, втягивая его запах.

В следующую минуту он отвернулся и нырнул в холодильник. Найдя там остатки заказанной накануне Дженсеном пиццы, он захлопнул дверцу, достал тарелку и, сгрузив на нее ломтик, поставил в микроволновку. Пока Дженсен смотрел на его спину и стекающую от плеча к лопатке капельку воды. В другой раз Дженсен уже притянул бы его к себе, слизал ее, слегка прикусил бы загорелую кожу и притерся пахом к удобно оставленной заднице. Но сейчас что-то мешало, не давало протянуть руку и коснуться, хотя бы погладить. Как будто кто-то наблюдал за ними, и делиться самым интимным, пускать посторонних в их личное было неуместно.

Мешало то, что сразу после ухода Моргана Дженсен не смог дозвониться Джареду. Мобильный не отвечал, а в офисе компании сказали, что никакой встречи с заказчиками на сегодня не запланировано и вообще у Джареда отгул до понедельника и на рабочем месте его не было уже два дня.

— Собирайся, — решительно скомандовал Джаред, наливая себе молока, и по его голосу Дженсен понял, что спорить бессмысленно.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Сначала можешь менять накормить.

Чистый, пахнущий мылом и самим собой Джаред сел за стол, не обращая внимания на распахнувшиеся полы полотенца. В первое время, когда они только начали жить вместе, эта его манера ходить полуобнаженным одновременно и возбуждала, и отталкивала Дженсена. Ему трудно было понять такую раскованность, сам он позволял себе обнажаться либо в гигиенических целях, либо интимных. Дженсен достал из микроволновки пиццу, покосился на него и краем глаза поймал его улыбку. Так Джаред улыбался каждый раз, когда что-то замышлял. Дженсен знал его двадцать лет, и вот такая таинственная улыбка Джареда всегда означала, что у него хорошее настроение и множество планов, обязательной частью которых был Дженсен.

— А потом собирайся, — Джаред потянулся к тарелке, схватил горячий кусок и тут же выронил его обратно, зашипев и отдернув руку. И тут же сморщил нос, обиженно выпятив губу.

— Дай сюда, — рассмеялся Дженсен, сел напротив, взялся за горячий ломтик и протянул его Джареду. Кончики пальцев обожгло болью, но сейчас это было даже приятно, отвлекало от тьмы, словно крохотный огонек, ведущий сквозь его личное зазеркалье.

— Как встреча? Все так хорошо, что ты вернулся раньше, или все настолько плохо, что пришлось вернуться раньше?

— Нормально, лучше, чем мы ожидали, — пробормотал жующий Джаред, и Дженсена едва заметно передернуло, он никак не мог отучить его от дурацкой привычки говорить с набитым ртом.

Джаред лгал так убедительно, что если бы Дженсен уже не знал, что никакой встречи не было, то обязательно бы поверил. Он на секунду задумался, сколько еще раз Джаред вот так, глядя в глаза, обманывал его, пока Дженсен верил. И куда бы ни уходил Джаред вчера и сегодня, с его работой это было совершенно не связано. Джаред сидел напротив, знакомо улыбался, знакомо ел, знакомо рассеянно постукивал длинными пальцами по столешнице. И в то же время был абсолютно незнакомым. Такого Джареда он не знал и не был уверен, что хочет.

— Они же большие парни с Уолл-стрит, им, по большому счету, все равно, кто именно будет заниматься проектом, который уже утвержден, — Джаред отхлебнул молока и задумчиво продолжил: — Спейт работал меньше года, а хорошая, дружная команда превратилась за это время в какой-то гадюшник. Мы могли потерять этот заказ и все из-за одного чертова мудака, — он вдруг замолчал и посмотрел на Дженсена несчастными глазами. — Черт, это же плохо, что я так говорю, да? Но это правда, — заметно нервничая, Джаред мотнул головой, отстранившись от протянутого ему куска пиццы, и вытер рот салфеткой. — Он был мудаком, который нам чуть все не испортил, а я теперь даже говорить об этом не могу, потому что он умер.

— Эй, — Дженсен накрыл руку Джаред своей, обхватил ее и погладил ладонь кончиком большого пальца. — Все нормально. Это не плохо, Джаред. Ты едва работу из-за него не потерял. И если тебе хочется назвать его мудаком, в этом нет ничего ужасного. Главное, что вы справились и теперь все будет хорошо.

Или не будет, потому что они оба утонут в море лжи.

От благодарного взгляда Джареда Дженсен непроизвольно снова, как и несколько месяцев назад, почувствовал прилив гнева на незнакомого ему тогда Ричарда Спейта. Что бы ни говорил Морган, единственное хорошее, что сделал Спейт, это умер.

Пока Джаред убирал за собой посуду, Дженсен поднялся наверх, наскоро закинул в походный рюкзак смену белья себе и Джареду, пару футболок, толстовку, одну на двоих, оставшуюся еще с университетских времен, и меньше чем через полчаса они уже были в пути.

— Все в порядке? — не отрывая взгляд от дороги, спросил Джаред. Он никогда не позволял себе отвлекаться за рулем и из всех, кого знал Дженсен, был самым осторожным водителем. — Ты странный сегодня. Хочешь поговорить?

_…Я хочу поговорить о вашем муже… О, черт, нет! Нет, мистер Эклз, простите, я не это имел в виду. Насколько мне известно, с ним все в порядке… Это самое неудачное начало разговора на моей памяти. Но… Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, мистер Эклз, почему я здесь. Почему я должен был прийти. Вы… Ричард Спейт. Вы его знали?.._

— Все в порядке, думаю, стоит ли спрашивать, куда ты меня везешь. Стоит?

Вместо ответа Джаред лукаво улыбнулся, показав ямочки на щеках и на мгновение став удивительно беззащитным и молодым.

— Ничего особенного, но тебе понравится.

_…Ничего особенного, мое последнее дознание. Я, знаете ли, ухожу на пенсию… Ну как ухожу… Старые псы, вроде меня, не уходят на покой, мистер Эклз. Нас забывают, а мы остаемся, бродим вокруг, ворошим прошлое. Коп однажды — коп навсегда… Дела, которые мы не раскрыли, жертвы, чьих убийц не нашли… Это все равно, что пообещать и не сдержать слово. А потом постоянно чувствовать себя обязанным, потому что не смог, не отдал последнюю дань. Такое не дает заснуть по ночам… Дело закрыто. Собственно, никакого дела и не было, смерть Спейта признали несчастным случаем. Упал с лестницы, сломал шею… Но кое-что не давало мне покоя, мистер Эклз. Как надоедливая муха оно кружило вокруг, требовало внимания. Как будто просило присмотреться внимательнее. Ни поймать, ни прогнать… А потом я понял, в чем дело. Мы никак не могли выяснить, что Спейт забыл там? Зачем отправился на сорок седьмой этаж, если все этажи с сорок третьего до пятьдесят шестого были закрыты на ремонт? Ему нечего было там делать. Он говорил с приятелем за полчаса до смерти, они собирались увидеться и выпить после работы. Спейт сказал ему, что у него встреча. Мы проверили его расписание, опросили коллег. После четырех часов дня его расписание было пусто. И тогда мы решили, что встреча была личной, понимаете. Он был там с кем-то. Кто не хотел, чтобы их заметили вместе. С кем-то, кто видел его последним… Я думаю, мистер Эклз, этот кто-то его и убил… Мы проверяли всех, кто работал со Спейтом. И в особенности тех, с кем Спейт конфликтовал. И мы кое-что нашли. Спейт был не первым, кто умер, перейдя дорогу вашему мужу…_

— Скажи хоть, к чему мне готовиться, — сказал Дженсен, глядя в окно.

После съезда на семьдесят первое шоссе он понял, что они едут за город.

— Скажу так, все будет отлично, — Джаред на секунду повернулся и подмигнул. — И вот тебе подсказка. Там будет Джим.

Невнимательно слушая дальше, Дженсен подумал, что в его представлении ничто не могло стать отличным из-за присутствия того, кого Дженсен неосознанно опасался с первого дня знакомства. Потому что он никогда не нравился Джиму. Это было понятно хотя бы по тому, как он смотрел на Дженсена спустя столько лет. Каждый раз как первый. А первый прошел, мягко говоря, так себе. Джим был хорошим человеком, заменившим Джареду рано погибших родителей. В богатом Бартон-Крик, где Дженсен и Джаред выросли, не было автомеханика лучше него. Состоятельные, избалованные достатком и сервисом горожане выстраивались в очередь, чтобы попасть в его мастерскую, и не скупились на оплату. Дженсен мельком видел его пару раз, когда приезжал с родителями. Но близко, нос к носу, столкнулся в последнем классе старшей школы, когда Джаред привел его знакомиться с названным отцом. Джим особо и не скрывал, что Дженсен ему не по душе. «Надеюсь, сынок, ты того стоишь», — услышал Дженсен во время первого официального визита в качестве бойфренда Джареда и сразу понял, что лучше ему держаться подальше от Джима Бивера.

_…Джим Бивер, его опекун, обратился в полицию, когда на первом году старшей школы его избили. В архивах больницы сохранились записи, мистер Эклз. Но там ничего не успели сделать, потому что уже через сутки Томми Ли Эйден погиб. Разбился насмерть, съехав в кювет. Темная, дождливая ночь, мокрая дорога… Но вот в чем дело, мистер Эклз… Я могу называть вас Дженсен?.. Простите, нет так нет… Помощник шерифа нашел свидетеля. Пожилая леди возвращалась в город и остановилась, чтобы переждать дождь в полумиле от места аварии. Она утверждала, что слышала, как машина Эйдена взорвалась, а через несколько минут с той стороны ей навстречу на огромной скорости пронеслась вторая машина. Она не рассмотрела ни номера, на марку. Водителя так и не нашли… А скорее всего, его не искали вовсе. Томми Ли был той еще занозой в заднице. Такой есть в каждой школе. Проблемный подросток из неблагополучной семьи — я видел список его приводов, он длиной в милю, мистер Эклз. Парень мог бы вырасти в очень неприятного типа. Не удивлюсь, если все только вздохнули с облегчением после его смерти…_

Пожалуй, именно с Томми Ли все и началось.

Дженсен родился с, как принято было говорить, серебрянной ложкой во рту. Единственный и любимый сын четы Эклзов, потомков основателей города, наследник «старых денег» не мог не стать всеобщим любимцем. Ему не только учеба давалась легко, Дженсен с раннего детства умел расположить к себе любого. Учителя в школе, соседи, друзья и знакомые семьи — никто не оставался к нему равнодушным. Его ждала блестящая карьера и выгодная партия, жизнь, расписанная по минутам. До того дня, пока он не встретил Джареда, который стал его первой и единственной любовью. Кто, не зная того, навсегда определил его судьбу.

Томми Ли и правда был, по меткому выражению детектива Моргана, паршивой овцой. Черт его знает почему, но с чего-то он решил, что именно тихий, застенчивый Джаред станет подходящей мишенью для его издевательств. Дженсен учился в выпускном классе, впереди его ждал колледж, когда он увидел Джареда. То, что случилось потом, мама Дженсена, склонная романтизировать любое событие, считала не иначе как судьбой, а сам Дженсен — лучшим, что могло с ним произойти. Но ему до окончания школы оставался год, а Джареда ждали еще несколько лет в компании Томми Ли, который ненавидел его сильнее день ото дня. Каждую счастливую минуту, проведенную Джаредом в школе, Томми считал личным оскорблением и старался тут же это исправить в соответствии с тем, что считал для Джареда правильным.

Дженсен считал, что правильным для Джареда будет быть с ним, и чем дольше, тем лучше. Джаред ни в чем не обманул его ожиданий. Он был как истосковавшийся по ласке щенок, отзывчивый, доверчивый и до смешного искренний, влюбился в Дженсена сразу и насовсем. Они были неразлучны и в школе, и после нее. Весной, в конце учебного года, когда они были уже не только друзьями, Дженсен по ночам выбирался из дома и приезжал к Джареду. Бросал камешки в его окно, ждал, пока в комнате не загорался свет ночника. Джаред тихонько впускал Дженсена внутрь и вел его на чердак, откуда они выбирались на крышу. Там они целовались по нескольку часов кряду, пока губы не начинали неметь, а пальцы синеть от холода. Строили планы и мечтали поскорее их осуществить. А в полнолуние, когда все вокруг заливал призрачно желтый лунный свет, Джаред читал ему вслух. Много позже, на их свадьбе, Джим рассказывал, что переслушал всего Джона Китса в исполнении Джареда.

С их стороны глупо было думать, что никто из взрослых не замечает их романа. Но они были наивны, молоды и счастливы каждым днем, который проводили вместе. Внимание «золотого мальчика» Бартон-Крик могло обезопасить Джареда в школе и за ее пределами только до отъезда Дженсена. Но за пару дней до выпускного Томми Ли сначала избил Джареда, а потом погиб. И Дженсен успокоился, решив, что теперь Джареду ничто не угрожает.

Он ошибся.

— Ты же не против? — в голосе Джареда сквозило неприкрытое беспокойство.

Такое явное, что при желании его можно было лизнуть — на вкус оно наверняка отдавало бы соленой карамелью, солью и сладостью, слезами и болью. Дженсен вдруг подумал, что Джаред и сам такой же на вкус, сладкий, нежный мальчик, встреченный в юности и оставшийся навсегда щемящей болью в груди.

С трудом оторвавшись от бессмысленного созерцания однообразных видов вдоль дороги, Дженсен повернулся к мужу, посмотрел на него и неожиданно понял, как он похудел за последние пару месяцев. Его красивые, четкие скулы заострились еще сильнее, морщины на лбу стали заметнее, делая его старше. Сейчас Джаред уже не выглядел юношей, в которого влюбился Дженсен, он выглядел тем, кем был — взрослым, нервничающим мужчиной. Который отчего-то дергался, за болтовней пытаясь скрыть причину своего волнения.

Джаред всегда так делал, начинал болтать, если нервничал. Использовал слова, плел их тонким изящным кружевом, чтобы спрятаться за ними.

— С чего бы? — хмыкнул Дженсен, не отводя глаз.

— Ну, вы ведь никогда особо не ладили.

— Джар, мы взрослые люди. Как бы там ни было, мы справимся, и он, и я, — Дженсен немного подумал и спросил: — Где там?

— А?

— Ты сказал, там будет Джим. Где там?

— Серьезно, Дженс? Будешь ловить меня на словах? — Джаред с видимым облегчением рассмеялся.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — Дженсен развел руками и потянулся, чтобы переключить радиостанцию. — Дай мне хоть что-то!

— Ладно. Вот тебе еще одна подсказка. Я кое-что нашел…

_…Я нашел, мистер Эклз. Если долго искать, то всегда что-нибудь да найдешь… Мало что пропадает бесследно. Всегда есть кто-то, кто что-то помнит или знает. Тут ведь что главное… Собрать все воедино… Человек, работавший в службе охраны кампуса в то время, утверждает, что на Стивенсона жаловались очень часто. Думаю, он был старым сластолюбцем и не стеснялся пользоваться положением. Я не знаю, почему университет покрывал его. Но ни одна жалоба не вышла за пределы руководства. Студентов переводили в другие группы, одного даже исключили… А он был его студентом. Больше того, мистер Эклз, он был последним, кто подал жалобу на неподобающее поведение. Неподобающее поведение — это такой эвфемизм, чтобы вы поняли. Когда студент подает жалобу о неподобающем поведении, это значит, что он в безвыходном положении. Что тот, против кого жалоба, домогается его. Стивенсон работал там больше пятнадцати лет. И я даже думать не хочу, сколько из его студентов не сообщили о нем, понимаете? Ваш муж подал жалобу, наверняка получил в ответ то же, что получали многие до него. А через пару дней Стивенсона нашли мертвым в собственном доме, с пробитой головой. По заключению коронера он упал и ударился виском о мраморный угол раковины. Мгновенная смерть._

Дженсена слегка покоробило от увлеченного тона Джареда. Он никак не мог понять, почему Джаред лгал раньше и почему так волнуется сейчас. Нужно было спросить, прямо в эту же секунду, задать вопрос в лоб, Джаред наверняка от неожиданности сказал бы правду. Но он выглядел таким таким уязвимым, как тогда, на четвертом курсе университета. Дженсен как раз нашел первую серьезную работу, его взяли после короткого собеседования — со связями его семьи он получил бы ее даже без диплома, но ему важно было все сделать самостоятельно. Он поехал к Джареду без предупреждения, чтобы отпраздновать, но добравшись до общежития и открыв дверь комнаты, лицом к лицу столкнулся с соседом Джареда Чадом. И по выражению лица Чада он понял, что ничего хорошего внутри его не ждет.

Джаред лежал на кровати, отвернувшись к стене. И Дженсену стало страшно, как никогда раньше. Потому что раньше он знал, что делать, когда Джареду становилось плохо. Если Джареда задевали в школе, Дженсен знал, с кем поговорить, на кого натравить друзей, чтобы отравить обидчику жизнь. Знал, кому замолвить словечко, если Джареду нужна была работа. Но в тот день, чувствуя запах отчаяния и безнадежности, которым комната была пропитана насквозь, он не знал, как помочь, не знал, что делать. От кого и как спасать.

Первой мыслью было неожиданное для него самого, детское желание позвонить маме. Второй — сказать, что больше никогда такого не случится, что Дженсен будет рядом и ни за что не позволит никому навредить Джареду. В конце концов он так и просидел на кровати Джареда весь вечер и ночь, держа его за руку и шепча бессмысленные обещания. Джаред молчал, уткнувшись в грудь Дженсена, его мелко потряхивало, как от шока, а к утру он начал говорить. И чуть позже Дженсен уже знал, что ему делать.

С семьдесят первого Джаред свернул на проселочную дорогу. Дженсен хотел было пошутить, что они слишком далеко заехали и избавиться от его тела можно и проще, когда впереди в наступающих сумерках показался роскошный дом. И Дженсен узнал в нем главное здание курорта Хаятт Ридженси Лост Пайнс. Ему вдруг показалось, что он слышит голоса сирен, зовущих войти и остаться навсегда.

Когда машина остановилась у самого крыльца, Джаред выключил зажигание и повернулся к Дженсену, который сразу понял, что сейчас нужно молчать. Даже если хочется не то кричать от ощущения собственной беззащитности, не то потребовать ответов сразу на все. Почему лгал, зачем привез сюда. Где был на самом деле, когда уезжал из дома якобы на работу.

Что ты наделал, Джаред?

— Ты должен знать, все, что я сделал, я сделал для тебя. Я хотел, чтобы ты понял, Дженс.

_…Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, мистер Эклз._

— Понял, как ты важен для меня. Я обманывал тебя, Дженсен, и мне очень жаль. Я не хотел, мне пришлось, выбора не было. Я знаю, мы обещали говорить друг другу правду, но я не мог… Я сказал…

_…Он сказал, что в день смерти Спейта был с коллегой, Самантой Феррис. Провел с ней несколько часов, с обеда до вечера. Она подтвердила это…_

— …что был на встрече, но это не так, на самом деле она прошла еще неделю назад. Я не врал, что все прошло хорошо, так и есть. Но я взял пару дней отгулов, чтобы все подготовить. Я не хотел обманывать тебя, Дженс, честное слово. Но Сэм… Она сказала, что будет проще, если работа не будет отвлекать. Я был с Сэм, я бы не справился сам.

Дженсен видел, что Джаред волнуется, его трясло от желания выговориться, рассказать. И, наверное, впервые в жизни, Дженсен не знал, чего ожидать.

— Ты меня знаешь лучше всех…

_…Вы знаете его лучше меня. Вы видите его другим, но вам не хуже моего известно, что он…_

— …Мне нужно было что-то сделать, что-то придумать. Мне нужна была помощь. Ты сам говорил, что нужно уметь добиваться своего…

_…умеет добиваться своего. Я не знаю, почему она покрывает его, могу только догадываться…_

— Она согласилась помочь, и ты не поверишь, но я не знаю, что бы без нее делал. О нас уже слухи ходят, весь офис думает, что у нас роман, но, Дженс… Я бы не справился без нее. Три…

_…Три смерти, мистер Эклз. Разные люди, разные обстоятельства, единственное, что их связывает — это он, ваш муж. Я пока не могу этого доказать. Но это не значит, что я не буду пытаться. Вы должны знать, что он…_

—… месяца подготовки, я думал, с ума сойду. Нужно было скоординировать гостей, персонал, проследить за доставкой. Отель наш на весь уик-энд. Ты меня знаешь, Дженс. Ты знаешь, кто я и что я. Единственное, чего я хотел, так это чтобы ты знал, что я…

_…убийца…_

— …люблю тебя.

Джаред вышел из машины, обошел ее и открыл дверцу со стороны Дженсена, недвусмысленно намекая, что пора выходить. Дженсен едва сдержал истеричный смешок, представив, как пытается сбежать от собственного мужа с неосвещенной парковки. Но Джаред уже схватил его за руку и потянул за собой ко входу. На крыльце он взялся свободной рукой за гонг, опустил его на металлическую пластину, прикрепленную к двери, повернулся к Дженсену, прошептал в самое ухо:

— С годовщиной, — и…

_…Я уверен, что в его списке не только эти трое. Были еще, должны быть…_

…толкнул дверь вперед.

— Сюрпри-и-и-из!

Вместе с разноголосым воплем на ошарашенного Дженсена упали конфетти и воздушные шары. Он на секунду ослеп от ударившего по глазам света. Сердце забилось пойманной птицей, рвущейся из силка. Руки задрожали, и Дженсен был уверен, что по его лицу отчетливо видно, насколько он шокирован. Среди стоящей перед ним толпы он отстраненно выхватил лица родителей, Джима Бивера, Саманты, помогавшей Джареду с планированием и подготовкой. Лица тех, кто был частью их с Джаредом жизни.

Дженсен знал Джареда почти двадцать лет, был с ним, когда рядом не было никого, он знал Джареда так, как не знал его никто. И никогда бы не подумал, что Джаред сделает нечто подобное. Не просто все организует. Но сможет сделать это тайно, не выдаст себя ничем, сохранив интригу до самого конца. Джаред не изменял ему и не обманывал. Напротив, он любил его, может быть даже сильнее, чем Дженсен того заслуживал.

_…И вы можете стать следующим…_

Дженсен бродил по украшенному холлу с бокалом шампанского, слушал поздравления, терпел объятья от родных и не очень людей. И думал, что нужно избавиться от детектива Моргана так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло не то, что подозрения в насильственности его смерти, а даже мысли об этом.

Он смотрел на счастливого Джареда, не отходящего ни на шаг, и не мог понять, как Морган вообразил, что Джаред может быть убийцей. Как такое могло прийти ему в голову? В том, что Морган обратился именно к Дженсену, заключалась удивительная ирония. И неважно, действительно ли он заботился о безопасности Дженсена или хотел выманить зверя из логова. Своим визитом он сдал Дженсену такие карты, какие нельзя было не разыграть. Еще Дженсен думал, что в будущем на каждое следующее убийство алиби обеспечивать придется не только себе, но и Джареду.

Джаред не смог бы никого убить, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Но ему и не надо было.

Для этого у Джареда был Дженсен.


End file.
